Cathy Greer (SWB)
Cathy Greer is the former tritagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. She is a leader of the Crestview Bus Crash survivors alongside Spencer and currently resides at the Petersburg High School. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known except that she was a high school teacher at Crestview. She had also recently lost her husband just days prior to the crash. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" She and her son are mourning the loss of her husband before the trip. She is cheered by Rebecca, however, who she believes would be great with her son. After a series of events, the bus is on the road. She meets the crazy man in the woods and feels terrible for him after realizing he is crazy and alone in the woods. Later, she manages to survive the bus crash and get off. She and the others walk on. She is last seen walking with Connor, Rebecca and Mike. "Don't Play With the Wolves" While walking, she convinves her son to let them rest. She later listens to him talk about how they might be going the wrong direction. "Madness Begins" Cathy asks Connor if they're sending a group out or if they're all hiking along. "A Cabin in the Woods" Cathy overhears the others trying to talk to Connor, so she tries. They recognize he is going crazy and try coming up with a plan to get them all out. She is last seen gawking at Tobias' group. "We Have Each Other" Cathy tries to keep everything leveled at the camp. She learns of what is happening in the world. Later, she is seen getting Connor away from the camp, telling him they're going to be fine. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Cathy is following Tobias and Spencer to The Reserve. She sits with her son, discovering he was bitten. She stays with him for many hours, refusing to leave him. She is the one to kill him, comforted by Rebecca after. "The Way Life Is" Cathy, since entering The Reserve, has been in bed mourning her son's death. "Reason" Cathy is found by Rebecca as she is packing up her clothes. Cathy says it's because Jeff had asked her to move into the cabin with him, much to Rebecca's disappointment. "Inside A Burning Building" Cathy is seen listening to Spencer and Jeff's argument over Rick Miller's execution, which Cathy had no previous knowledge of. She watches Spencer leave. "Nothing Lasts Forever" Cathy runs out from the cabin after a hysterical Andrea and Chase return claiming someone shot at them. Spencer offers people to leave with him, but she decides to stay in case Jeff tries something. "Crestview" Cathy finds Norma in Jeff's basement and questions him about it, asking if he'll do the same thing to her. When Jeff doesn't reply, she leaves the cabin. "Home Is Just A Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" TBA "Live Forever" TBA "The People We Have" TBA "Traitor" TBA "Alone Among The Dead" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 5 "For The Night" TBA "New People" TBA "For Nothing" TBA "Children" TBA "Better Days" TBA "Ours" TBA Death *Drake Momsen (Caused, Accidental) *Rebecca Armstrong (Out of Mercy) In the aftermath of their fight against a group of skinners, the group meets Drake, who carries a shotgun as he threatens that they will die if they don’t leave the school. Cathy, pushing Spencer down, is shot in the neck. Despite the groups best efforts, she begs to be put down. Rebecca, with Mike’s pistol, decides to do it and shoots her former colleague in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Cathy has killed: *Connor Greer (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) *Jeff McLemore *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *She has had the most absences in Season 4, sharing with Rebecca Armstrong. *With her death, there are no surviving members of her family. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB)